


Vodka

by Mishachu77



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishachu77/pseuds/Mishachu77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that was the night that Cana Alberona promised herself that she would never drink again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka

Slamming down her third barrel of alcohol that day Cana Alberona let out a low growl. She couldn't take the obnoxious cooing coming from the couple behind her any longer. Perhaps she would have had a better time ignoring them if it wasn't her own father and best friend.

Six months ago her father, Gildarts, had finally come home after being away on a mission for two years. Somehow within the first week of him being home he had begun romantically seeing her best friend Lucy. Cana found the relationship both odd and disgusting. Lucy was a year younger than her for crying out loud. What kind of father dated a woman younger than his own daughter and her best friend at that? Well hers apparently. Not that she was really surprised. Cana always knew her father was a playboy. This time however was taking it a little too far.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course yes!"

Cana looked over her shoulder to see her father down on one knee in front of a crying Lucy. She watched in horror as he got up and in-circled the young blond in his arms. The couple shared a long passionate kiss in which the rest of the guild cheered. Cana on the other hand felt like vomiting.

"Did you hear that everyone? Old Gildarts is getting married!" her father yelled smugly before leaning down and kissing his new fiancé once more. Again the guild cheered wildly in celebration, all but Cana.

"Oi Mira, I need another barrel. On second thought make that two!" Cana shouts to the barmaid over the loud cheering of her guild mates.

The woman smiles sympathetically at Cana before bringing her over her order. "How are you taking the news?" she asks.

"Tech! How would you feel?"

"I would be happy my father was happy." Was her reply before leaving to help someone else.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted excitedly getting Cana attention.

"What?"

"Can you believe it, I'm going to be your new mommy!" Lucy squeals.  
________________________________________  
Cana woke up in a cold sweat. She was beyond horrified at the dream she just had. Never would she believe that her sweet, innocent friend could fall for her father. The thought was laughable really but still the dream chilled her to the core.

The brunette beauty rolled over only to land on something cold and hard. Reaching beneath her she found an empty vodka bottle. She stared at the bottle as if it held the secrets to the universe then she tossed it across the room. The alcohol was the obvious culprit behind her bizarre dream.

And that was the night that Cana promised herself that she would never drink again.  
________________________________________  
Her sobriety lasted exactly 7 hours 13 minutes and 22 seconds. Only two hours after she entered the guild the ground began shaking and shifting alerting her to the return of her father. The excitement that built up inside her pushed all memories of that horrible dream out of mind and she got up with the rest of her friends to greet him.

After a touching reunion Cana went back to her normal spot and began playing around with her cards. Unhappy with what they were telling her she decided just to observe the others. When her eyes landed on her father she wished she hadn't. He was talking to Natsu but he had an arm wrapped nonchalantly around Lucy's shoulders. Suddenly the dream came crashing back full forced.

Anger and fear filled her as she watched them. Deciding that she did not ever want to experience her dream in real life Cana stormed over to the group and grabbed her father's arm roughly from Lucy's shoulders while glaring.

"Hands off you old pervert!" she shouted getting very odd looks from everyone at the guild.

Realizing she looked like a psychopath Cana quickly dropped her father's arm blushing. Muttering out a quick sorry she made her way to the bar. "Oi Mira, one barrel please!"


End file.
